Communication between two or more users may be accomplished using many different mediums. For example, a first user may utilize their PC to communication with a second user by sending, e.g., electronic mail (email) or instant messages, to the second user's PC. Similarly, the first user may utilize their mobile phone to communication with the second user by sending, e.g., electronic “text” messages, to the second user's mobile device. However, it may be more difficult for the first user to utilize their PC for communication with the second user if, for example, the second user is utilizing their mobile device.